1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to fluid systems, and more particularly to strainers for removing particulate entrained in fluid flowing through fluid systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Aircraft commonly employ fluid systems to provide fluid flows to devices like actuators, heat exchangers, and/or combustors. Since fluid traversing such fluid systems can include entrained particulate material, some fluid systems employ fluid strainers to arrest entrained particulate material. Such fluid strainers generally include a straining element with flow apertures sized to prevent entrained particulate from traversing the strainer. The flow apertures typically prevent entrained material from being carried into relatively fine features of downstream structures, such as valves or slots, by arresting entrained materials that are larger than the flow apertures. In the past such fluid strainers have generally been assembled by positioning a perforated structure cut from a wire or mesh material on a frame, and thereafter mechanically fixing the perforated structure to the frame using an external fastener like a screw or a cap, or may be pressed into the frame. The screw or cap is typically removable and fixes the perforated structure to the frame. Other fluid strainers have apertures defined by drilled holes in an otherwise solid structure. The drilled holes allow fluid to traverse the structure, and arrest entrained particulate that is larger than the drilled holes on the upstream side of the structure.
Such conventional strainers and strainer assemblies have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved strainers and strainer assemblies. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.